There are many types of business forms in which it is desirable to have at least one label associated with the form that is removable from the form. For example, in mailers the label or labels can provide a return address to the sender, or can provide selective material that may be easily removed from and applied to the rest of the form before it is mailed back, kept as a record copy, or otherwise acted upon. Such forms allow for the completion of a wide variety of different business transactions in a simple, convenient manner.
Utilizing the teachings of the present invention, a business form having at least one removable label can be quickly and easily constructed. The constructed form can readily be run through a computer controlled printer in continuous format, or in sheet format if desired. The method of manufacture of the form is also simple yet effective.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a business form having at least one label associated with it and removable from it is provided. The business form comprises: A paper ply having a front face and a rear face, and having first and second side edges parallel to each other and having means defining tractor feed openings adjacent the first and second edges. A piece of transfer tape having an adhesive covered release face and a non-adhesive covered back face, and a pair of parallel side edges. The adhesive face of the transfer tape is attached to the paper ply rear face with the side edges of the transfer tape between the tractor openings adjacent the first and second edges of the paper ply, and the transfer tape edges parallel to the first and second edges. And, at least one die cut formed in the paper ply front face to define, with adhesive from the transfer tape, at least one removable label.
The paper ply has top and bottom edges and the transfer tape preferably extends from the top edge to the bottom edge. The distance between the tractor openings is much greater than the spacing between the side edges of the transfer tape, e.g. at least twice as great. A perforation is preferably formed in the paper ply approximately at one of the side edges of the transfer tape, and the at least one label preferably comprises a plurality of labels. A die cut area is provided surrounding the labels, and the die cut area is removed so that the release face of the transfer tape is exposed at the edges of the labels. A perforation is also formed at the first edge of the paper ply just inside the tractor openings adjacent the first edge, the perforation being spaced a significant distance from the transfer tape, and an edge of the transfer tape is adjacent, but spaced from, the tractor openings adjacent the second edge of the transfer tape. While the business form may comprise a single part form, the paper ply may also comprise the top ply of a multi ply (e.g. two, three, or four or more parts) form.
According to the method of the present invention, the following steps are practiced: (a) Applying a piece of transfer tape to the rear face of the paper ply so that it extends from the top edge to the bottom edge of the paper ply and is adhesively secured thereto. (b) Forming at least one die cut label from the front face of the paper ply over the transfer tape, while defining a die cut area surrounding the at least one label. And, (c) removing the die cut area surrounding the at least one label. Step (b) is preferably practiced to form a plurality of die cut labels, and steps (a) and (b) are practiced to define a large area of a front face not covered with transfer tape on the rear thereof, and there is the further step of printing the large area. There also preferably is the further step of printing the labels, and the printing steps may be practiced simultaneously. The printing steps may be practiced by driving the business form through a printer using the tractor openings in the form to effect driving. There also may be provided the further step of forming a perforation in the paper ply substantially at an edge of the transfer tape so that the large area can be removed from the transfer tape area.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective business form--and method of production thereof--having at least one removable label associated with it. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.